Envidia o Coraje
by Pottercita-de-corazn
Summary: Harry esta enamorado!!! pero ese amor sera posible?? ese amor interrumpira en su amistad??


"¿?Envidia o Coraje¿?"  
  
Era una mañana, una mañana de esas frías en la enorme y alegre escuela Hogwarts. Los alumnos apenas comenzaban a despertar de sus sueños en las nubes. Los alumnos de cada casa bajaban al Gran Comedor para recibir unas pocas de energías mediante los alimentos.  
  
Harry y Ron se alistaban para bajar al gran comedor , aunque Harry no sólo se alistaba para eso. Al empezar a bajar las escaleras de su casa se encuentran con la chica soñada para Harry, una chica de pelo de oro, rizos de oro y sonrisa de cristal. Harry se enrojece cada vez que la ve aunque ella no se da cuenta, al bajar los tres amigos al gran comedor se dan cuenta de que ya no hay espacio para ellos, Ron empieza a buscar lugar, en eso Harry aprovecha y le pide a Hermione que lo acom`pañe a tomar un poco de aire al Lago. Harry comienza a platicar con su amiga y enamorada:  
  
-Hermione.. -Si, Harry.. -Es solo que quería contarte algo desde hace unos días pero no había podido porque había estado ocupado con Ron. - Dime Harry, Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. -Claro. Es solo que quería decirte que tu.. bueno... es solo que tu..mmmm... no se como decirtelo.. -Intenta (cada vez se acercaban más y Harry se enrojecía cada vez más) -Es que... yo.. buenoo.. la verdad.. es que yo..  
  
Pero en eso llega Ron: -Oigan chicos.. ya encontré lugar!! - ¡¡Genial!! (Hermione) - Si genial!! (responde Harry con una cara de tonto) - Vayamos pues... (Ron) -Lo siento Ron, es que Harry quería decirme algo, nos disculpas por favor?? (Hermione) -No era nada importante Her..(Harry)  
  
Después de esto, los tres amigos entran en el gran comedor y empiezan a comer, pero Harry ya no tenia hambre, se sentia vacio, triste, sentia un hoyo en el estomago y todo porque Ron lo habia interrumpido, sentia ue en ese momento podia matar a Ron sin sentirse culpable, pero no, no lo hizo porque al ver a Hermione veía a una mujer, ya no era una niña, su busto habia crecido y se le veia hermoso porque sus caderas habian aumentado y parecia modelo: buen busto, buen trasero, labios carnosos y rosados, caderas bien formadas y mejores que las de las modelos. Cuando Harry la voltio a ver no aguantó la tentación y la rodeó poniendo un brazo en la cintura de Hermione y tocando delicadamente sus caderas bien formadas, después la besó solo que como estaba Ron no la besó en la boca la beso a un centímetro de distancia de sus labios carnosos que Harry deseaba probar, Harry deseaba probar el aliento de Hermione, probar su aliento, su lengua, su boca, sus dientes mejorados en cuarto año, sentir como su lengua rosaba en la de Hermione, pero de nuevo Ron le impidio hacer eso y solo le dio un beso cerca de su boca.  
  
Hermione voltio a ver a Harry con una cara de sorpresa y se quedo viendo el pecho de Harry que ya tenia un poco de vellos al igual que su barba, al ver los vellos del pecho de Harry se le antojo sentirlos en su cara, pero siguió mirando y vio esos musculos que Harry habia tenido con el quidditch, después vio sus ojos verde esmeralda, y después miro a su boca deseando lo mismo que Harry, pero ella no queria que Ron viera eso, porque Ron y Hermione llevaban una semana de novios y ni siquiera Harry lo sabía, así que Hermione decidió desviar la mirada a otra parte y al ver los pantalones de Harry vio que éste tenía el zipper desabrochado y se quedó mirando su cosita, Harry se dio cuenta de esto y se lo hizo notar a Hermione abriendo lo que faltaba del zipper, cuando Her se dio cuenta de esto ya era tarde, pues ella ya estaba con una mano en el zipper de de Harry, de repente vio que Ron estaba a punto de voltear asi que Harry se cerro el zipper y tomo la mano de Her y comenzo a besarla de la punta del dedo hasta llegar a su oreja y decirle:  
  
-Her.. nos vemos esta noche en la sala comun. -Claro Harry.. nos vemos a las 11:50 p.m. y ahí me dices lo que querias decirme. - Claro.. Herr..Ve tu sola sle? -Con mucho gusto y placer.  
  
Ron se les quedaba viendo y le dijo a Hermione que lo acompañara por sus libros y después le dijo a Harry que el se quedara para apartar el lugar. Cuando Ron y Her salieron del gran comedor : Her.. que haces con Harry?? Nada.. Entonces porque ya no platicas conmigo, solo platicas con el!! No es verdad.. dime de que hemos platicado averr!!! Pues nose pero porque dejaste que él te besara, te beso todo el brazo, y yo soy tu novio no él!!!! No me ha besado nunca!! Que tu interpretes mal todo no es mi culpa!! Entonces dime que hizo con tu hermoso bracito!!! NADA!!! Solamente estaba viendolo porque creyo que yo tenia una cortada!! Y porque lo vaia tan de cerca... te lo va a infectar!!!! Claro k noo!!! Lo veia de cerca porque no podia ver bien porque sus lentes estaban sucios!! Mmm.. y que te dijo en el oido?? Solo oi un pequeño susurro!! A ti no te importa lo que él me diga, es mi amigo y podemos decirnos lo que queramosss!!! Se pueden decir lo que quieran pero tu me lo tienes que contar porque soy tu novio y nos amamos y nos queremos y lo hacemos bien en la cama y el no lo hará como yo!! Como te atreves a ofenderlo a él y a mi!!! Ademas no dijo nada de ti, solo me dijo que el profesor Snape tenia piernas de mujer pero que parecian de chorizo!! CONTENTO??? Mmmm.. no te ofendi a ti!! Y SI, si estoy contento!! Mas te vale.. y si me ofendiste y si vuelves a ofenderme termino contigo!!! Y te consigues a otra novia con un busto más feo, porque ya me dijeron que lo único que te gusta de mí es mi busto y mi trasero!!!!ç No es verdad!! Tambien me gustan tus labios, tus pelotas de enfrente y de atrás!!! Me encantan tus caderas tu cintura ¡Ay mamacita!! ¡¡estas caliente y rojita!! ¡¡me gusta como lo haces en cualquier parte!! Etc.. Si solo lo hemos hecho tres veces y si sigues así lo hare con Harry unas diez veces o más!! Ademas si te gustan mis labios y mi cintura porque nunca me has besado y me has tomadi de la cintura eeeeeehhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Pues ahora lo hare!!!!!  
  
Ron tomo a Hermione de la cintura y de las caderas rodeandola con sus grandes y calientes manos, Herr trato de soltarse pero en eso los tibios labios de algodón de Ron se introdujeron en la boca de Herr y comenzaron a intercambiar saliba, sus lenguas se tocaron y Ron metio su mano dentro de la blusa de Herr y le desabrocho el brazier y se la llevo cargando a su cuarto, se encerraron con llave y Ron le quito la blusa a Her y se quedo mirando, solo le quedaba el brazier desabrochado en la parte superior Ron no aguantaba la sensación de tocar a Hermione, pero al fin se decidio y le quito el brazier a Her.. Ron sintio que volaba se quedo viendo el busto de Her y comenzo a rodearla por la cintura y la beso en la cintura la besaba mucho mucho sin parar por toda la cintura y la espalda, cuando llegó al busto de Her Ron no supo que hacer pero se descontroló y comenzo a poner sus manos en el busto de Her y a besarlo después movio sus manos a la espalda de Her y vio que ella estaba sudando, así que con su lengua quito las gotas de sudor de la espalda de Her y tomando a Her por el busto comenzo a besarla en la boca y a juntar su lengua con la de Her, pero Ron no era el unico obsesionado, porque Her no resistio y desabrocho el zipper de Ron, metio su mano y le bajo el pantalón, ambos dejaron de besarse y se miraron, tenian cara de sorpresa, Her le quito la blusa a Ron (los dos ya no tenian blusa) Ron le quito los pantalones a Her (ninguno tenia pantalones) los dos se miraron y cada uno se quito la ropa interior. Volvieron a mirarse y Her se avalanzo sobre Ron, después se undieron en la cama de Ron y cuando iban a besarse de nuevo..  
TOC..TOC.. y alguien abrio la puerta.. Era Parvati, ella estaba loca por Harry pero sabia que Harry amaba a Her pero al ver la escena Parvati cogio a Hermione del pelo y avento a Ron, Parvati lanzó un hechizo a Ron en el que se le ponia la ropa de un solo hechizo, pero a Hermione la seguia jalando del pelo y la llevo a la sala comun, pero no habia nadie, parvati regreso al cuarto donde estaba Ron, y en la cama de Harry amarró a Her así como estaba sin ropa.. Tomó a Ron de una pierna, y lo tiró en el lago con el calamar, Parcati se fue al gran comedor y llego con Harry, lo saludo de beso pero Harry se molesto, Parvati le dio otro beso y como Harry se volvio a molestar Parvati metio su mano en el pantalón de Harry y empezo a manocear su trasero y lo beso en la boca, Harry se lo impidio, asi que Parvati le dijo que necesitaba ir a dormir un rato en su cama (con la intencion de que viera a Her),  
  
Cuando Harry entraba su cuarto se quita toda la ropa y se queda con unos miniboxers, Her que estaba viendo a Harry se anima a besar a Harry y mediante un hechizo se quita la cuerda con la que estaba amarrada poero se queda desnuda, cuando se iva a poner la ropa, Harry voltea y al verla ve que solo trae la ropa interior (que era lo único que había alcanzado a ponerse) Harry creyó que Her había ido a buscarlo a él para besarlo en su cama, así que Harry va con Her:  
  
-Hola.. Her quería que supieras que te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, que quiero que seas mi novia, aceptas?? -Harry!!! Yo tambien te amo, pero ya tengo novio!! -En serio, quien es?? Es mejor que yo?? - Es Ron, Harry, es Ron.. Claro que no es mejor que tu, bueno en todo es peor que tu, pero en la cama nose quien es mejor!! Creo que eso es lo unico que falta para saber quien es mejor!! - Bien!! Pero Ron nunca pense que te gustara ese cabeza hueca, ese pito perez, pito de palo de escoba.. - Harry, besame!! - Her, te amo, no solo te besare, sino que tambien dormiras conmigo!!  
  
Harry tomo a Her por las caderas ya sudadas y le quito la ropa interior con la boca!! Comenzo a besarla sin control, le manocio el trasero, el busto, todo!!, La beso, juntaron sus lenguas, Harry junto su cuerpo, ya sin boxers, y se tiraron a la cama se revolcaban como locos enamorados, empezaron a hacerlo de verdad, estuvieron toda la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, A la mañna siguiente Harry se cambio y de paso cambio a Her.. Cuando Ron los vio salir juntos al Gran comedor les pregunto que si que pasaba, Harry le dijo que acababan de hacerlo y Her le dijo que Harry lo hacia mejor y que ya era novia de Harry así que cortaba con él.  
  
FIN Dedicado a todas mis amigas y amigos, en especial al A. Te amo A, que chafa que tu no me quieres pero yo te Amooooooooo. 


End file.
